


I love you

by Robotsandshizz



Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, So here we are, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, apparently i’m only good at writing angst, at first, but no actual death, started out sweet, things took a sharp turn, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: Connor and you were driving having a great time. Music blasting through the speakers of the truck you drove in. Things took a turn, you never would’ve imagined this happening.Connors on his death bed now, the main question, will he be okay?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that? Another Angst fic! Yeah this started out sweet because i was driving home and was listening to old songs and this specific song made me think of the beginning part. But now as i was home i get very.... ah sad. And it turned into a vent fic. But, i stopped crying and there’s multiple turns now in the story! Enjoy guys!

You were in the passenger seat of a very old Ford truck from 1992, on your way to a camping trip. You never knew why Connor had an affection for older cars, but you didn't mind. The early July heat blazing past you, as all the windows were down and a cold breeze was flowing into the truck.

Songs from the late '60s were playing, filling the insides of the truck with a beautiful song of love. Your hand was intermingled with Connors where the center counsel was. His thumb was brushing the back of your hand lovingly while he tapped the old leather steering wheel with the beat of the song. You smiled taking in how happy he was and hummed along to the song.

You always knew how much Connor loved your singing.

You kept looking at him as he turned for a brief second looking at your smiling humming face. You couldn't see his face since your eyes were now closed and you were full-on belting the lyrics, but he was star-struck with you. The smile on his face now a full grin as he watched you use your other hand cover where your heart was, and you yelled the lyrics with all your strength. It sounded beautiful. You leaned back in the leather chair dramatically and put your hand over your head and continued singing as the song faded.

Connor laughed quietly and now turned back facing the road. You popped back up, opening your eyes again and your heart lurched into your throat. You screamed as well as a loud and purely terrified "fuck" was heard from Connor as the trucks breaks were screeching, but it was too late.

Hank was lounging on his couch, the air conditioning unit blasting as well as the ceiling fan on high speed, and the small little desk fan in front of him on the coffee table. Sumo was on the cold kitchen tiles not too far away panting while laying on his side, his hot tongue lolling out the side of his mouth touching the tiles. The television was playing a news station but Hank paid no attention to it, his eyes closed and head comfortably rested on the back of the couch. Feet propped up on the coffee table as the few blew cold but soothing air on him.

His phone rang beside him and with a groan he picked it up, the number on the screen lighting up as a hospital in the Northern parts of Michigan. Confused, Hank answered.

"Hello, is this Mr.Anderson?" The female voice on the end questioned as Hank confirmed. "There's been an accident involving your Son and Daughter-in-la-" Hank instantly hung up and sprang into action.

He couldn't lose anyone else in a car accident.

Luckily, you were okay and in stable condition. Connor however, was critical. The majority of the impact had come from the driver's side.

They were afraid.... they were afraid he might not make it.

You were the first to know this, knowing you were his spouse. Hank is the second since that was technically his father, and then Hank informing everyone else. You were bruised and had a few cracked ribs but were able to walk at least. Connor was placed into an android facility in the hospital. Going into the room Connor was in, you nearly broke down at seeing him.

One of his limbs were missing, a bandage crookedly wrapped around his head covering where his left eye is, and what looked like a mask for breathing and an IV filled with blue blood was on him. You didn't realize everyone that was in the room. Markus, one of his best friends was in one of the chairs of the room. Accompanied by Simon, and North. Your eyes moved to see Gavin, who was now great friends with Connor, having tears welled in his eyes at seeing your reaction to seeing Connor. And Nines, having Gavin held tightly in his arms. His head on top of Gavins.

Oh to be held like that by Connor right now.

Hank grabbed your hand behind you and slowly moved you over to the other side of Connor. Hank pulled a chair out for you, and let you sit beside him. You didn't even register yourself grabbing the hand he had left and held it. Resting your forehead against it. That was when you lost it. The tears falling freely from your eyes as you sobbed. You couldn't believe it, you never would've imagined that this could've happened.

Long after everyone left, you stayed with Connor. And you stayed in that room for the next week. You promised you'd never leave Connor's side, in case if he moved or woke up you'd be there. But Connor was still in the same position the whole time. You slept on the floor for a few nights, but the sleep you had didn't last long since you kept having flashbacks of everything. It was obvious you'd have PTSD from it. You had Hank bring one of Connor's favorite books, since you weren't leaving his side, and you decided to read it to him.

Not like he would hear it, but, it helped calm you down in a sense.

You finished the book in a week, which meant it's now been two weeks with Connor being immobile and unresponsive. His systems were still very low, and a few of the technicians had tried explaining to you that it would be easier for you to just let him go, but something in you told you he would be fine.

Maybe that was just yourself in denial, though.

It was late on a Wednesday night. You eventually had climbed up into the bed Connor laid on, and held him lightly. It wasn't much but it felt good to hold him again. You grabbed the hand he had and held it once again. Rubbing your thumb over the backside of the relaxed and cold hand. Connor used to do the same thing to you in times of comfort or love.

You were afraid, of never being able to say "I love you." again. What if... what if he had died? They couldn't transfer his consciousness into another model like him, since they had stopped producing RK800's. And they also lacked the technology to spread the "deviancy virus" while also keeping the memories intact. The hope you once had was now also starting to fade. You were sure you were just going to have to say goodbye to him, but it was going to be so hard. This was a man you'd fallen in love with. A man that you helped find himself. A man that loved you just as much as you loved him. How could you just say goodbye to someone like that? But you now thought you were just being selfish. Lots of people lost their spouses, and you couldn't be selfish about this. But you couldn't help but keep thinking you were, but in the same sense you didn't care. This was your husband who was your whole world. And here he was, lying in a hospital bed, on fucking death row after not moving for almost a whole fucking m-

That's when it happened. A twitch in the ring finger. You didn't think much of it, though. You most likely thought it was the lack of sleep you've had over the last three weeks. But when it happened again you knew you weren't imagining it. You frantically looked up and saw Connor's face lightly twitching.

A sign of waking up.

And waking up he did. It was as if it were a miracle. None of the technicians could believe it. But Connor was okay. He was alive.

A few procedures here and there and now he had his limb back again, as well as the side of his face that was damaged. He was back to his old self again. Besides the PTSD that he had suffered from it. The attacks were bad at first, but they had spread out as time went. Going from sleepless nights and tears to just needing a comforting hug.

And the thing you were thankful for the most, was the fact you could say I love you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Connors NOT dead. Yeah, that didn’t go according to my plan at all. I was actually going to kill him off and have it end with reader saying “i love you” to themselves while holding an article of clothing of Connors while crying and some suicidal ending but that seemed too dark since my last angst fic ended in suicide. And after my crying session was over when i was writing this, i wrote this ending instead. And, i also had a part two in mind to this with what happens to Connor for the PTSD and how he copes. If you’re willing for that i will definitely write it.
> 
> But yeah, tell me what other ideas you guys have for me to write! More prompts will be posted soon!


End file.
